1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for adjusting a passenger seat in a motor vehicle, in particular in an open two-seater.
2. Description of the Related Art
DE 101 51 926 A1 discloses a method for operating a motor vehicle in which the head restraint of at least one seat of the motor vehicle is adjusted relative to the vehicle occupant depending on the occupancy situation of the seat. In this connection, the occupancy situation of the seat is detected optically by an optical image acquisition system. A decision then is made about the automatic adjustment of the head restraint relative to the vehicle occupant depending on the evaluated occupancy situation of the seat.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,775,606 B1 discloses a method for identifying the occupancy of a seat. The seat is provided with optical markings. The size of a person located on the seat may be determined by using a camera and the markings. Thus, safety systems may be controlled accurately relative to the person occupying the seat.
DE 35 10 391 A1 discloses a system that enables a rear passenger seated behind a front seat can adjust the front seat when the front seat is empty.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,852,934 discloses a system that limits the possibility of adjustment to a front seat when a rear passenger is seated behind the front seat.
DE 38 43 624 A1 discloses a system that raises the head restraint of a rear seat when the rear seat is occupied. Only when the rear seat is unoccupied is it possible for the driver to fold down the head restraint.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a method for adjusting a passenger seat in a motor vehicle, in particular in an open two-seater, so that the appearance of the vehicle can be influenced positively.